warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Averiwing’s Legacy/Allegiances
FeatherClan Leader - Stormstar - very dark, almost black, gray tom with blue tinted pelt, and striking yellow eyes; steller's sea eagle wings Deputy - Larksong - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; bald eagle wings Medicine Cat - Shinepelt - glossy furred blueish gray she-cat with blue eyes; violetear hummingbird wings apprentice: Pinepaw Hawk-winged Warriors Bristlegorse - brown tabby tom; red-tailed hawk wings Pebblespots - white she-cat with speckled brown back, blue eyes; eurasian sparrowhawk wings Smokehawk - smoky gray tom with white flash on chest, long fur with black tips, yellow eyes; sharp-shinned hawk wings Blizzardhawk - speckled gray tom with blue eyes and white paws; sharp-shinned hawk wings Dewfrost - gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes; sharp-shinned hawk wings Eagle-winged Warriors Jackalfeather - former kittypet, havana brown tomcat (beautiful, glossy dark brown coat with a darker mask); golden eagle wings Lakesplash - tawny brown tom with gray flecks; fish eagle wings Osprey-winged Warriors Rainwing - blue-furred tom with a gray tail; osprey wings apprentice: Grasspaw Sparksoar - golden tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes; osprey wings Sparrow-winged Warriors Shadedapple - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a white belly and neck; eurasian tree sparrow wings Brackenflame - brown tom with gold-tinted splotches; eurasian sparrow wings Heron-winged Warriors Fogtail - light gray and white tabby she-cat; great blue heron wings Frogjump - dark brown tom dappled with lighter brown, green eyes; great blue heron wings Boulderpelt - gray tom with dark gray eyes; great blue heron wings Arctic Tern-winged Warriors Wildflight - white and silver she-cat with blue eyes; arctic tern wings apprentice: Cinderpaw Woodpecker-winged Warriors Shadowbreeze - black she-cat with bright yellow eyes; black woodpecker wings Oakfall - broad-shouldered brown tom; gila woodpecker wings apprentice: Blackpaw Puddleleap - gray she-cat with white speckles on her back, legs, and tail; ladder-backed woodpecker wings Kite-winged Warriors Russetwing - golden she-cat with amber eyes; red kite wings Swallowtail - black tom with a white belly, chest, and tail-tip; swallow-tailed kite wings Jay-winged Warriors Leafleg - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; blue-jay wings Willowtail - light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes; blue-jay wings apprentice: Littlepaw Kiwi-winged Warriors Flightfall - glossy-furred gray she-cat; north island brown kiwi wings Fledglings Littlepaw - small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; blue-jay wings Pinepaw - russet tom with dark green eyes; red-tailed hawk wings Cinderpaw - light gray she-cat with darker speckles; arctic tern wings Blackpaw - black tom with piercing blue eyes; eurasian sparrow wings Grasspaw - yellow tom with bright green eyes; osprey wings Queens Foxstreak - ginger-furred she-cat with a white tail-tip and darker legs; red kite wings chicks: Flowerkit, Flamekit, Runningkit Barkfur - dark brown she-cat; north island brown kiwi wings chicks: Sapkit, Lynxkit Basilnose - cream she-cat with pretty green eyes; great blue heron wings Chicks Flowerkit - ginger she-kit with white patches; blue-jay wings Flamekit - ginger tom-kit with darker legs; red kite wings Runningkit - white and brown tom-kit; great blue heron wings Sapkit - caramel colored tom-kit with honey-colored eyes; north island brown kiwi wings Lynxkit - lynx-like she-kit; eurasian tree sparrow wings Elders Hawkstorm - russet-furred she-cat with piercing yellow eyes; sharp-shinned hawk wings Nightfoot - white she-cat with a black leg/foot; black woodpecker wings Briarrose - brown tabby she-cat, formerly the medicine cat; sabrewing hummingbird wings Dappleback - dappled brown she-cat with a white belly; eurasian tree sparrow wings Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Collaborations